A nightmare
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A short drabble featuring John-Luc and Q, dreamwise, sitting on a park bench watching the sun rise. Started and completed 11.15.2015.


_It was a romantic night._

 _That much John-Luc knew._

 _A night out on the town._

 _John-Luc had a eerie feeling he had been here before, done this and that, all up to the part where Q had his hand wrapped around John-Luc's shoulder. Q wanted to spend the beautiful scene with the one guy he honestly cared about. It felt so dream-like when it felt so real. The stars were beautiful tonight shining. John-Luc knew these stars were already dead. Their starlight just continued to appear as it will take millions of years for them to vanish into the dark night sky leaving only the moon in the place. Flares of flame gave people hope. Dreams. Yes. That. Dreams of outer space._

 _"You know. . . John. . ." Q said. "I am glad I met you."_

 _John-Luc felt he was reliving a memory._

 _"So am I." John-Luc said._

 _"Watch this." Q said, then he snapped his fingers._

 _The nightsky changed to display the milky way in its more purely beautiful sight._

 _"It looks gorgeous." John-Luc said._

 _Q snapped his fingers making the night sky return to its usual appearance._

 _"Lovely." Q said._

 _John-Luc saw what seemed to be the outline of a starship in the star constellation._

 _"Quarty . . ." John-Luc said. "Did you make a constellation of a Galaxy model?"_

 _A slow smile spread across Q's face._

 _"It is of the Enterprise," Q said. "THE_ Enterprise."

 _"Making the image of your favorite toy appear as a star constellation," John-Luc said. "Quarty . . . PUT THEM BACK."_

 _"Aw, but I worked tediously on them." Q complained._

 _"No matter," John-Luc said. "Those stars belong to their solar systems and areas of space."_

 _Q frowned._

 _"But that took me_ hours _to do." Q said._

 _"Put. them. back." John-Luc repeated._

 _"Could I make a exclamation mark with them?" Q said._

 _"If they are in their correct areas of space," John-Luc said. "Then my answer is yes."_

 _Q snapped his fingers._

 _The shape of the_ Enterprise _vanished to reveal a gigantic exclamation mark easily seen by the human eye._

 _"Much better." John-Luc said._

 _Q yawned._

 _"Perhaps we should hit the hay." Q said._

 _"Not yet," John-Luc said. "You promised this sun rise would be the best one I would ever see on Earthilonus."_

 _Q put his head on John-Luc's lap._

 _"Look there." Q said._

 _The stars slowly started to fade, the visibly outlines of the clouds began to appear. John-Luc saw the golden rims of the sun appearing over the buildings. The street lights were fading. The sounds coming from the city that did not sleep began to die down. John-Luc heard another yawn from the entity. The bright orange colors were flaming up slowly rising up and down._

 _"I love you, John-Luc." Q said._

 _"I love you too, Quarty." John-Luc said._

 _Q took John-Luc's free right hand then rubbed the top of it._

 _"You are best man the universe could ever ask for a husband." Q said._

 _John-Luc looked down toward Q only to see. . . Well. . . Q turning into dust slowly drifting apart. There was a glow about the entity who had his eyes closed seemingly calm and happy. The rays of sunlight had landed on the entity causing what was a unbelievable sight. He was frozen in horror seeing his entity vanishing. HIS entity. But Q was a entity, not a vampire! A non-corporeal lifeform. In the next second Q was gone._

John-Luc lunged forward awakened from his slumber, terrified.

 _Q, are you okay?,_ John-Luc thought, afraid.

 _Of course I am_ , Q sounded smug, _You had one of your nightmares again_.

The sound of Q's voice in his head relieved John-Luc.

 _Except you were a vampire,_ John-Luc thought.

Q laughed for what seemed to be ten minutes.

 _My Q,John,_ Q finally thought back, _you have a overactive imagination._

 _It felt so real_ , John-Luc thought.

 _Where did it occur in?,_ Q thought back.

 _Earthilonus . . . at the park bench,_ John-Luc thought, _you had your head on my lap. . .and then you were vanishing away like dust_.

John-Luc could hear the entity snicker and a warm feeling spread about his heart recalling the night in vivid detail.

The night that didn't end with Q vanishing off like the dream.

It was a beautiful sight with amazing colors.

 _Honey, did you peek into Blade's life?,_ Q asked.

 _I watched a Blade movie yesterday_ , John-Luc thought.

John-Luc could picture the entity smiling like he knew the problem.

 _Honey. . ._ Q thought. _When you go to sleep. . . stop thinking of 'what if's if you were the vampire hunter and I was a vampire._

 _How do you know what I was thinking before falling asleep?_ , John-Luc asked.

 _It was in your subconscious_ , Q replied _._

 _Quarty, I told you no peeking into your subconscious,_ John-Luc thought in anger _._

 _But, you were calling me so I had to see why,_ Q replied.

John-Luc rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Soong to Picard."

"Picard here."

"We have found a unusual space craft headed our way. . . Did I interrupt something?

"No,no,no, Mr Soong, I just woke up."

"And we have detected life forms aboard the vessel."

"I am coming,Number One. Picard out."

 _Oh_ , Q thought, _and a happy new year to you!_

Today was January 1st, 2376.

Then there was silence.

 _Happy new year. . ._ John-Luc thought . . . _I didn't realize time has gone by that fast._

Day by day his Proto-Q senses and powers grew stronger yet he kept them repressed from his crew.

 **The End.**


End file.
